Mikan Ink
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: A series of Nami-centric one shots. Coz she rocks. Ch13- Lost - In which Nami learns how to grieve.
1. East Blue Crew

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 9 July 2016

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

I like Nami. I think she is underrated in the fandom. How often do you see an anime character who is manipulative and crafty (an opposite of Luffy) but with a heart of gold? So here is a series of one shot centered on her. Inspiration for the title comes from childhood science class: lemon ink, the invisible ink.

Its been a while since I have uploaded anything. Real life a.k.a Work is a real bummer. English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar is still shaky. If there are any mistakes, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but It is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

 **Family** (Luffy on Nami)

Unlike Zoro with his sensei and fellow students at the Dojo, or Sanji with his mentor Zeff or the rowdy cooks in that floating restaurant or Usopp with his underlings and Kaya, or himself running and fooling around Ace and Sabo, Nami had no choice but to turn her back and sever her ties with her family.

Luffy knows he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew that crew is Nami's new family. Despite her callousness to the crew, they are the treasure to her. So when the tears fell from Nami's eyes at Ussop's retreating back or when Robin sacrificed herself or with the sea burial of Merry, he knew, like a punch in the gut, that he had failed the man with the pinwheel back in Nami's home.

 **Love** (Sanji on Nami)

The world may question how Nami, a slip of a girl, could level down the main fighting force of the Strawhats with some well placed punches. However, to Sanji, the answer was as clear as day; it was because they adore her.

This unintentionally gave her the weapon to hurt the Monsters of Strawhat. As Luffy's gramps would say wisely, it is the fist of love.

 **Gunshots** (Usopp on Nami)

Guns and slingshots, they are great long distant weapons. Far away from the fray and pain, yet if the aim is true, they are no less damaging to a fury of punches, a slash on a chest or a kick to snap the neck. It was his choice for self defense. Yet Nami, who is a mere mortal like him and a coward like him, would rather take a bo staff than an easily obtainable gun and readily available ammunition in this pirate world.

And Ussop was thankful that he was never partial to guns, for as a sniper, the slingshot as his choice of weapons was unconventional. He was not sure how he would have dealt with Nami who would still jerk involuntarily at the sound of a gunshot.

 **Loyalty** (Zoro on Nami)

Honour was something they may never see eye to eye. It may have to do with the female wiring of the brain, or maybe that was just Nami trying to survive. While he thinks a scar on his back would be be an uttermost shame, Nami would curl up and offer her back to any attack. While he would unreservedly chose death rather defeat or for the better of the crew, she would rather beg, run or surrender to see another day. He would fight his battles heads on to protect, while she would act, scheme and manipulate to seize any windows of opportunity to shield the crew. Her strength is different from his yet no less weaker.

But, he would never question her loyalty, no matter how underhanded and dishonorable her methods are, she would always make her way back to Luffy.

* * *

The title for Usopp's section doesn't quite work… but can't think of the word that fits.

Please, please, please review.

Nakama fics are good. Nami-centric nakama the best: s/4723711/1/The-Night-Went-On by cherrichik


	2. Grand Line Crew

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 4 September 2016

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Here are my take on what the Grand Line crew thinks about Nami. This was unexpectedly difficult to write.

English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar is still shaky. If there are any mistakes, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but It is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

 **Contradiction** (Chopper on Nami)

Empathy would not be a word that Chopper associate Nami with. She was oh-so-callous with the boys of the Stawhats with her punches and scathing comments. She reminded him of Doctor Kureha: greedy, selfish, scary and manipulative.

Gold always would be her priority. Her safety second. It was not that he did not adore her; these were flaws that he had accepted as that was what made Nami. Just lIke how he had accepted how Luffy would always be the personification of Gluttony even when food ration was low or how he go headlong into fights and trouble with scant consideration for the others.

But strangely she was compassionate, more so than anyone in the crew. She could be soft and gentle as he remembered that she had comforted him on the first night they fled Drum Kingdom. How she was ill at ease during the big argument between Ussop and Luffy and was desperate to plaster the fracture until Zoro berated her. How in Punk Hazard that, she was determine to save the children when usually she would try to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Once he mentioned this to Franky, he just laughed loudly and gave him a clap on the back, saying no man had ever claim that he could understand a woman.

 **Generosity** (Robin on Nami)

Robin lived in a shadowy, cruel and cutthroat world. It was her reality and her view of humanity was understandably tainted. She viewed the motley crew of children pirate also known as the Strawhats with jaded eyes. The idiotic captain, the perverted cook, arrogant and lazy swordsman, the cowardly liar and the childish doctor and greedy navigator. All their faults were as clear as day, catalogued in the back of her mind. And she acted accordingly in order to hitch a free ride to a destination she did not care about.

Of all acts she put on, the bag of jewelry was the only material fee she used. It was by far the easiest hurdle.

And so she thought she has seen through Nami. After all she had heard Nami negotiated with the downtrodden VIvi, or twisting Zoro's sense of honour with his debt. She had seen Nami cold heartedly order the scavenging of a sunken galleon in the name of treasure, lusting after the Shandian Gold and looting the Thriller Park in the backdrop of the battle.

However, sometimes, to see Nami surrendering herself to distract Enel from killing the fallen crew, or seeing Nami throwing 2 million belies for Cami without batting an eyelid at the slave auction reminded her that humans are rarely single facet.

 **Determination** (Franky on Nami)

He was gob smacked to find a young lass navigating the weak east blue caravel when he first met the Strawhats. He had expected a grumpy old salt with more storms under his weathered belt then a slim wisp of a girl. As an engineer, Franky knows an instrument is only as good as it's operator. So the fact that girlie could navigate through a long stretch of the treacherous Grand Line was a testimony of her genius. And he was SUUUUPPEEEERRRRR proud that the future Pirate King's Vessel would be steered by a person with such caliber.

But when cook bro quietly shared a story, of a solitary child venturing into the unforgiving ocean over the years to save her village, armed with nothing but determination to conquer the fickle nature of the sea and weather. Franky was reminded of a saying, where genius are simply ten percent inspiration but with ninety percent perspiration. It was after the sweat, tears and blood, that she was gifted with the language of the elements.

* * *

Yes I know that Brook and Jinbei's sections are missing, But they are just very difficult to write and I just gave up.

Please, please, please review.

Another chaotic day on Sunny: s/10356198/1/Accidents-Will-Happen by Paperscribbles


	3. Headhunter

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 29 September 2016

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

Dinner time at the Sunny-go was a noisy affair. The lively flow of music was accompanied by percussion of cutleries and plate, punctuated by smacking sounds of rubber bands, shouts and curses. It was then Law's devious mind decided that it craved entertainment and the closest satisfaction would be from winding up the Strawhat crew.

Law hummed a little tune before dropping the proverbial bomb. "Nami-ya. Do you want to join the Hearts Pirate?" He had long finished his dinner and was quite relaxed where he leaned back into his seat. His mouth had settled his default smirk while calculated eyes glanced to his right where the copper head was daintily eating her dinner.

The sounds at the table immediately stop, and Law smiled contently at the blessed silence until a rising cacophony of unbelievable description besieged him.

"Bro! That is not super! She is ours!"

"Eeek! Nami is leaving?"

"Yohohoho- Law-san has good eyes"

"Law is brave," while someone whispered quietly to which Luffy laughed hilariously. Nami quickly gave a glared at the resident sniper while she flexed her fingers in a threatening manner. Usopp blanched and dived behind Zoro who sat opposite of Nami.

"Watch what you are asking, asshole. Bread is what you will be getting for the rest of the trip." Sanji waved his spatula threateningly while storming toward the gallery.

"Considering that you are a more-than-competent navigator, and not to mention, smart," Law continued, ignoring Sanji with his spatula while Franky held back the cook before he could do any damages.

"Of course; She is Nami. She is the best!" Luffy interjected proudly and laughed childishly at the head of the table. Nami could feel her cheek warmed at her captain's announcement before mentally stamping the pleasant feeling down. He patted his extended tummy in a contented manner before asking loudly for dessert. His attention drifted to more important matters.

"The Heart Pirate could use someone of you caliber", Law continued as if discussing the weather and not poaching a rival's important navigator.

"Oi, oi. You really should reconsider; Don't say I didn't warn you," Usopp stuttered behind Zoro, "You risk your life everyday with her around*; she is the only one who could bring down Luffy, Zoro and Sanji singlehandedly." Luffy nodded sagely.

"Tougher than Gramps' Fist of Love," Luffy guaranteed while slurping down a mikan sorbet happily.

Usopp continued, his hands frantically batting away Zoro's who was trying to drag him from hiding, "She is manipulative. Greedy as hell and will confiscate all the treasures; All you get will be pittance for your work!"

Nami folded her arms in a huff. She found it even more insulting when Law paused to consider her "ant-hill" size of shortcomings.

Robin cut in quietly where she sat next to Brook sipping her tea, her aquarium blue eyes glimmered in amusement, "But you will also get a treasurer, locksmith, tactician and negotiator in one go, though they are not a necessity in a Pirate Crew. Regardless, this is a good call." She paused slightly, ignoring the chorus of disagreements from the other Strawhats, "but, surely you already have a Navigator?"

"Yes, however it will be better for the crew to have a backup," Law shrugged and answered honestly. "This maximizes my chances in these seas. Did you not consider this before?" addressing his fellow captain.

"Uh-huh," Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion, "I already have Nami."

Nami glowered at her Nakama; With the exception of Robin and Luffy, they were not endearing themselves in her eyes. But still she would rather eat her maps before admitting her fondness for her boys. She paused slightly to consider her response before turning slightly to the Surgeon of death and coyly replied over her shoulder, "I'm afraid you won't be able to afford me;" to which Zoro snorted, "these morons owe me money and until I have it, I won't be leaving the ship."

Franky eyes bulged, "Nami sis, that is harsh; I don't even know how much I owe you!"

"Yohohoho, Franky san, you have just admitted that you are a moron!" to which a smack was heard.

"You said you would write off my debt if I saved Vivi," Zoro grumbled, his arm crossed in front of his chest, while Nami grinned cheekily at Zoro.

"Oh, I am sure I can easily undertake their debts," Law counter proposed, leaning forward to reset his head on the palm of his left hand, taking Nami's attention who had hoped the topic to be dropped. He continued, "the Hearts Pirates are as famous as the Strawhats; We have the same goal: One Piece at Raftal. Also we have a submarine so the weathers are less of a concern; therefore less work for you. Traveling with us is pretty safe; and although our fighters may not have the reputation of the Pirate Hunter, they can hold their own. On paper, we are a stronger crew."

"Hey, you are forgetting about me," Sanji huffed annoyingly in the background while Zoro, given a wonderful opportunity, needled him, "the bounties say it all, Dartboard," kicking start a fight between the two hot headed youths with the unfortunate Usopp caught in the crossfire.

"And to be quite honest, we are relatively sane," Law said with a small nod to the warring pair before glancing sideways at Nami for her reply.

Nami shook her head fondly at the antics of her friends before answering simply with a contented smile, "Ah, but my wager is with this Pirate King."

Zoro smirked in approval while Sanji swooned and the Strawhats broke into boisterous cheers.

 **Omake**

Nami shook her head sadly, " As much as I would like to take up your offer, I regretfully have to say no."

The Strawhats all leaned forward, waiting with baited breath to hear her reasons. Sanji did a milder version of his noodle dance, waiting for her declaration of love, causing Zoro to twitch in annoyance. Chopper and Ussop's eyes glittered with anticipation for her declaration of loyalty that would cause a flood of tears from Franky and an impromptu grand composition from Brook.

" My mikan trees wouldn't do quite well in your submarine."

* * *

*doing the Chopper wiggle dance* favorit-ing my stories are not gonna make me happy! Bitch! REVIEW ALL THE WAY~!

Okay, must stop reviewing whoring.

another good one: /s/10196410/1/On-a-Need-to-Know-Basis by the great akurosa


	4. Quick Buck

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 7 December 2016

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

Btw, my OTP is Zoro+Nami.

* * *

Nami frowned, writing the numbers in her book as she tried to balance the Strawhat's ledger. She took her eyeglasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache creeping up to her and a familiar anxiousness in the pit of her stomach. She nearly poked her eyes out when Zoro barged into the navigator's cartography room noisily without invitation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zoro frowned, slapping a magazine cutting with a letter stapled on it onto her table before crossing his arms, ignoring the glare Nami was shooting at him.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him, already peeved at his attitude, before picking up the magazine cutting which declared the winners of the most handsome looking pirate on the Grandline by popular vote. She recognized the cutting from that trashy girly magazine that she had subscribed on a whim. It was one of the few guilty pleasures she allowed herself. Given the crew was made up of immature boys and Robin who was just not that interested in that stuff, Nami decided the best way of educating herself of that addictive culture was through reading the magazine and steal a bit of childhood back from her past.

Nami whistled, "Well done Zoro. You are top 3." She casually checked out the other winners: Cavendish, a pretty man, with Trafalgar Law in second place.

It was very obvious with his bright white smile and perfectly coiffed hair, Cavendish made an effort with his submission. She thought he looked more like a prince than a pirate. At the back of her mind, she made a mental note to look into the bounty of this pirate as it would not hurt to determine if he would be a threat to Luffy or not. In contrast with Cavendish glamourous photo, newbie Trafalgar Law seemed a bit more dangerous in the photo where the pirate was looking calculatingly to the distance, his lithe body against a corner of a brick warehouse and in his arm cradle a long nodachi. Nami could bet on anything that paparazzi with a death wish had submitted Trafalgar Law's photo as he gave no indication of noticing the photographer.

She looked at her submission of Zoro napping in his usual posture, arms folded behind to support his head, his t-shirt stretched over his torso, his katana propped up next to him, within reaching distance. His face was relaxed, completely unlike his bounty photo. The picture was completed with Chopper snuggle next to him, his head resting on Zoro's lap.

Ussop did a good job here, Nami mused. She honestly didn't expected Zoro to get into top 3, in fact she remembered her indecision over which photos should be submitted, like the one where he was practicing his Kata with his swords or simply doing his bicep curl. In both photos, he had forego his usual T-shirt. After much internal deliberation, or if she was a bit honest, between her greediness for bellis and selfishness concerning her treasures, she decided the napping photo would have to do. Her eyes travelled to the captions next to the photo:

 _He is soo cute with the racoon next to him._

 _I wouldn't mind being hunted by him._

 _Look at that chest, so yummy~!_

Curiously, she glanced at the comments on the other two pirates,

 _A beautiful man, my Prince-sama!_

 _Tall, dark and broody. Delicious._

She could feel her lips twisting in a smirk, but she doubt Zoro would appreciate it. Carefully keeping her face neutral, she fingered a folded piece of paper clipped to the cutting, without asking she unfolded the note and read.

 _My dearest Zoro._

 _I am your biggest fan! Please sign this!_

 _xxx_

This, this she couldn't stop the teasing grin, "Oh my, Mr. hotshot, you are turning to a star with your own fan club. Might keep this away from Sanji; he would be most annoyed." At Zoro's unimpressed face with a slight down turned lip, she laid down the magazine cutting. "So what is that frown about ?" She asked curiously, "you have been voted as one of the hottest pirate in town. Aren't you happy?"

"Did you send my photo in this magazine?" Zoro asked stiffly, his lips still pressed in a thin line.

Nami rolled her eyes as if asking her friend's sanity, "Of course, there was a nice reward." She trailed off when she saw the sniper hovering at the door.

"Nami?" Ussop interrupted tentatively. Zoro turned to see the sniper's head just by the door. Ussop looked around the room for any broken chairs or glass before eyeing cautiously at the pair. With his well-honed survival instinct, he decided the less he knew the better. "Here is a package for you." tossing the said package at the duo before making a speedy retreat. Nami caught the package happily. She was expecting this since seeing Zoro's clipping, though not at this speed. As expected, there was a nice wad of belli and curiously a loose sheet.

"Is that the winning?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed slightly, drawing his frown deeper.

"Yeah, I earned a nice 5 figure sum on this," Nami sighed happily, stroking the wad of belli like a pet before scanning the loose sheet of paper.

"I want part of it," Zoro stated flatly. If he was going to be wimpified by some girly magazine, he might as well reap some benefits from it.

"Uh-huh. I need this to balance the book," Nami hummed while counting the cash gleefully, already feeling the weight on her shoulder lifting. "Maybe if Sanji-kun and you could stop damaging Sunny Go every other day, or maybe if Luffy learns to control his appetite or maybe Ussop and Franky could stop blowing up Sunny Go every now and then, I would not have to worry about money."

Zoro frowned unhappily at her explanation but noted that their finance was always never in a healthy shape. He continued to ask the question that had bugged him since seeing the letter, "Then why not other people, like love cook? HE would be happy to get a fan club"

Nami looked at him quizzically, halfway through her counting; she thought the choice was quite obvious. "By elimination." The cash was doing wonders to her mood, "I did not send Luffy's photo because it is wasted on the target readers of Aquapolitan. Franky and Ussop? No offence, I want to win." She paused slightly as a thought floated through her mind, "Actually, you may want to thank Chopper for clinching the third place, " she mused, before placing the cash in the safe next to her table.

"And Sanji?" Zoro pressed on.

"We have an advantage of Sanji being a sketch; it's good for espionage," Nami shrugged, "and he doesn't' quite fit the whole pirate image. He has this whole dapper gentleman vibe," Nami gestured with quotation marks. At this Zoro snorted and Nami gave a sneaky smile. "I don't think he will quite win against Cavendish."

"So you are saying, I am better looking than cook?" Zoro smirked cockily.

"Um, not really," Nami said in a rush, quickly refuted, her hands fluttering to make a shooing motion, "I just like to maximize my chances," Zoro scoffed at her denial, "seriously." Her ears were feeling a bit heated. Annoyed, she quickly changed subject, "Since you are here, you can help with the questions." At Zoro's puzzled look, Nami clarified, "you were surprisingly popular. They have send me a list of interview questions." she waved the parchment that came with the wad of belli.

Zoro frowned again, "I don't want to be part of this."

"Come on, is an extra 10,000 bellis," Nami cajoled. "Don't be a spoiled sport." Zoro continued to frown. "Think of the meat Luffy can have, or the candies Chopper can have. We could even get new materials and tools for Ussop and Franky; Think how happy they will be."

"Trying to send me a guilt trip?" Zoro deadpanned, arms folded in front resolutely.

Nami grinned cheekily, "Of course, cause you love your crew," She teased. At Zoro's continuous unhelpful stance, she bargained. "Fine, fine. What about the premium sake instead of the gasoline you always have?"

Zoro wordlessly dropped into the seat opposite of Nami.

"So…..let's see... boxers, briefs or birthday suit," Nami read out without really thinking, grabbing her pen to scribbled the answers on a scrap of paper.

It took a second for the words to sink in before Nami stared at the question in horror. She could feel the heat rising from her neck to her cheek. There was a slight pause. She coughed awkwardly as she quickly scribbled the answer on the paper. "Actually you don't have to tell me." Zoro look at her amusedly, finding the light pink blush complimenting her hair quite well.

"How?"

"Laundry," She muttered. "Well next question. um.." This time focusing on the writing on the paper, she stopped feeling the blood rushing to her head.

 _What position you prefer? Top or bottom? or from behind?_

 _Sexiest thing about a woman? Please choose the below options: Legs? Ass? Breast?_

 _Last pickup line you used._

 _Bat for the other team?_

She slammed the paper down before snatching back her hands to her chest as if the paper had burnt her hand.

"Nami?" Zoro asked warily, leaning back from the table.

"Never mind this," Nami squeaked, internally wincing at the abnormal high pitch of her voice. "Let's forget about this."

"Right," Zoro said dryly while his hand stealthily reaching that paper and in a smooth movement that would have made the resident cat burglar proud, he snatched the paper from the desk, craning his neck to read the writings.

"No! Zoro!" Nami reached over the table, attempting to snatch the paper out of his hand.

"Uh-huh," Zoro nimbly leaped out of his seat, his hand high above his head to use his height against the shorter stature of Nami who quickly crowded Zoro, jumping to snatch the parchment from Zoro's hand while Zoro froze.

"Seriously," Zoro croaked out, his face also uncomfortably warm. "Is this how the female brain works?"

* * *

So did I make anyone smile? Please please review. They really make my day.

another good one : s/10491935/1/Allowences by Sarcasticles


	5. Shopping (Zona blinker on)

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 12 February 2017

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

This is somewhat inspired by Oda's response in SBS Vol. 37, where he revealed that Luffy, Zoro and Chopper cannot dress up on their own; that they would rely on Sanji, Usopp, Nami or Robin. And two manga scenes: when Nami tossed a tank top to Zoro during Skypier arc and the new jacket Zoro changed into in the Rocket man, in which it can be speculated that Nami would have packed for him.

(*3*) Zona blinkers on.

* * *

"So where should we go next," Robin mused. Her companion of the day was in a great mood. They had landed in one of the more metropolitan island. As a result, Nami had not expected any problems bar the marines. Given the Strawhat's notoriety, the marines would need time to gather their forces before making a move against the crew, and by that time, Nami expected they would be on their merry way onto their next adventure.

They were in the department store, both had finished their shopping and sightseeing were just whiling away for the meeting time at the restaurant that Sanji heard was amazing. Robin was quite contented to follow the younger girl. So it was to her surprise when they stopped before some male mannequins.

"The men's section?" Robin queried, her delicate eyebrow arched in question.

Nami nodded distractedly, "I can only mend Luffy's clothes so quickly. Also, some of them are beyond salvaging. " Nami grumbled; she did not wish to spend her money on the boy's clothes. However she could bet anything that Luffy would sooner go around butt naked then spending his money on clothes; all would have gone to purchase food to placate his bottomless pit. Her hands quickly went for the burgundy vest, which her captain would definitely approve, if he ever cared about fashion that would be. She rubbed her hands against the cloth and tugged the fabric experimentally before nodding her satisfaction at the quality. She casually slung the said garment across her arm before rummaging through the rack for another good find.

"So who are we getting these for?" Robin asked curiously, she picked up a Hawaiian shirt that reminded her of their flamboyant shipwright.

"Luffy and Zoro," Nami replied distractedly, her hands ran through the hanged clothes while eyes scanned for clothes could handle the wear and tear of their daily activities. "Both wear through their clothes quickly. Chopper as well. Ussop and Brooks clothes are more or less intact. Franky, no comment. And Sanji kun is more particular about his clothes." As she made her way away from the smart suits that Sanji preferred. "Since both do not care whatever is in their wardrobe, so it's okay to go to the discount racks right? Afterwards, we could go to the kids section or I suppose I could alter Usopp's..." Nami drifted off in thought, remembering the little tricks Bellemere used when altering Nojiko's clothes for Nami.

Robin smiled gently at the tightfisted habit of Nami.

However a gentle pastel green caught Nami's eyes before she could move to the discount area. Her eyes were drawn to a male mannequin dressed in the white dress shirt with a well-tailored black waistcoat that had grey steel satin lapel and finishing with midnight black pants. The tuxedo jacket slung carelessly over the mannequin shoulder. It was an image of a rather dapper self-assured gentleman. Immediately her hands went to feel the soft cotton sleeve. The dress shirt was well tailored and closer inspection showed the dress shirt was accented with olive green stripes. It fitted snugly over the wide shoulder of the mannequin and the waistcoat showed off the tapered narrow waist, illustrating the clean silhouette of the mannequin's fit physique.

Robin gave a sly grin, "He would look good in it," she teased the younger girl who stood in front mannequin with a dazed look.

"Yeah, I think he would look good in this" Nami mumbled, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, "but I doubt he would wear it." She muttered under her breath and reluctantly stepped back. As if waking up from her thoughts, she scrunched up her nose in annoyance, with a tiny toss of her head. "I am not sure who you are talking about, Robin!"

Robin just laughed lightly and led the way to the discount racks.

Nami cast one last look at the mannequin. She didn't feel she had the right to choose the clothes she liked for him. That would be too intimate. She, maybe, could have, would have bought it, if she was by herself and just stuffed it in his wardrobe with no one the wiser. But she doubt if the dress shirt and the waist coat would see the light of the day and that seemed rather a waste of good belli. Worst, he would have given to Sanji in confusion. She scowled in annoyance.

Turning resolutely, she marched to discount area and began to search for clothes that would fit her captain and the swordsman.

* * *

Please please review? They would really make my day. *puppy's eyes*

/s/8556237/1/Shipped-Home by Webberfish


	6. Arlong Park AU

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 5 April 2017

Revised Date : 30 May 2017. Got the ransom number wrong -_-;;.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

Summary: Just a what if Johnny and Yosaku managed to delay the Strawhat's travel to Conomi Island

* * *

Usopp puffed his chest in false bravado. They were sailing on a small boat lent by the cooks of Baratie. There should not be any problem. Sanji, a strong fighter had joined the team, and they would get Merry back from the thieving witch. His legs were shaking though, when Johnny warned that Nami had gone to Arlong's island. Arlong was the notorious fishman pirate who had association with none other than a Shichibukai; an equal to Mihawk who had just demonstrated the abyssal difference in strength with their resident swordsman. No sane man would attack one with such violent reputation. So Usopp planned to lead his team to stealthily steal Merry and continue with their amazing journey to the Grandline.

That was what a prep talk should be liked. Ignoring the fact that the main fighting team: happy go lucky boy Luffy was uncharacteristically silent, brooding at the prow, while the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro sat cross legs with his beloved sword cradled in his arm, a frown on his face. The atmosphere on the ship was heavy and quiet.

The somber atmosphere started immediately after they left Baratie. There was brief chaos when they realized that they had no navigation skills and did not know the direction to Conomi Island. Thankfully Sanji, being on supply runs before, had enough knowledge of the surrounding sea to find their way. Once they figured the direction of Conomi Island, the silent trip started.

Ussop felt really uncomfortable, the jovial feelings that hang over the crew when he first joined were missing. It was heavy and silent. A foreboding feeling that unsettled him. A gut feeling that something simmered underneath would soon explode.

Luffy had ordered Zoro to retrieve Nami. But then Mihawk happened and with him, chaos. In that short but significant duel, Zoro was defeated so soundly that his eyes were opened to the Vastness of the World. There was so much blood staining the planks of the floating restaurant that Usopp had tried hard to keep his lunch down.

In the whirlwind of chaos, Johnny and Yosaku had sanely and adamantly refused to allow "Big Bro" to venture out and give chase to the witch, even at the risk of angering their "Big Bro". They said that Nami pulled up the sleeve to show the mark of Arlong's and warned them not to follow unless they wanted to die. In their words, it was suicidal to hunt one from Arlong's crew, one that had the ear of an Shichibukai.

It was only after the dust settled, with the injuries patched up when the inevitable became unavoidable. Johnny and Yosaku knew they were talking for a lost cause. Luffy was obstinate in retrieving Nami and Merry, while Zoro was furious at being kept back.

Usopp's reflection was disturbed by Luffy's joyful cry of land ahoy. Sanji who was at the helm quickly steered the boat to the shore. An uneasy feeling rested on the bottom of Usopp's stomach and he knew to always trust his gut's feeling. He gnawed his lips nervously.

After they disembarked, Luffy quickly lead them on a rough path. The trees overhang the path and light filtered to the ground showed that were many hurried foot prints. It would look like there was a stampede toward a direction. Branches were snapped off and shrubs were uprooted. There were some slashes on the trunk of the trees. Usopp gulped nervously.

The group walked on, Ussop cautiously shadowed Zoro as much as possible without betraying his cowardly act. He could bet on his ammunition bag that the Arlong figure was responsible for this. He reckoned that they should had quickly scout the shore line for Merry and just sail away from this god forsaken place. But Luffy would not listen. In fact, the captain completely ignored his thoughtful suggestions. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

After a while, the trees gave way to an opening. The boys stopped a while to get use to the bright sunlight. Beyond the opening was a small town. Luffy looked at the plank that wrote Cocoyashi Village lying rather pathetically at the side of the path. Following the path, it led to the main street that should be lined by houses with little shops and stores, buzzing with life. Except these houses looked like they were bulldozed. Some lied haplessly at the side, posts torn from the ground. Large chunks of eaves were missing from the roof as if someone bit and torn it apart. Walls and roof were punctured with holes the size of cannonballs, and slash marks seared across the walls and doors. It looked like a hurricane had blown through the town.

"Ah" Luffy exclaimed suddenly, happily perking up when he spied the familiar orange head slouching in a outdoor chair, partially hidden in the shadow cast by the pouch of one of the remaining building. Sanji sang his mellorine song, as he danced towards the girl, only to halt when the girl got to her feet, and if one was more observant, one could see the imbalance and the slight tumble as she met them away from the building.

"Why are you here?" Nami asked coolly, hands folded across her abdomen, a staff dangling from her fingers. As they looked at her carefully, it was obvious that something was wrong. Cuts and abrasion marred her legs and arms. There were bandages over her hand. But mostly, her eyes were cold and hard.

"We are here to take Merry," Ussop cut in before Luffy could say anything. He tried to be brave, but at Nami's dishevel appearance, a worrying knot weight in his stomach.

Nami arched her eyebrow, secretly taken back to hear that they were here only for the caravel. She ignored the disappointment. She grimaced and convinced herself the dull pain was from the injuries. "Take her then. I have no longer any use for her. You can get to Merry if you walk back and take the right at the fork to the edge of the island."

"No, no! We came to pick you up!" Luffy quickly interrupted in the conversation. A grin adorned his face for the first time of a few days. "Come on, let's go. The Grandline waits!"

"What are you on about?" Nami mustered as much derision as she could in her voice.

"Because we are nakama," Luffy said in his childish ways.

She stiffened and snarled, "Don't make me laugh. Are you still on your childish pirate dream?" A frown appeared on Luffy's face. "Get it through your brain; I never agreed to be your nakama. Just leave!"

And with no warning, she whipped up her staff. It was by Luffy's quick reflex that he managed the missed the swing of the staff. The frown on his face getting more pronounced as he danced away from Nami's attacks.

Zoro cursed, quickly stepped into her line of attacks. He swung the sheathed Wado up to deflect the blow. He would never draw his swords against her, until she proved otherwise. However, Nami followed through with a twist of her arm and the staff slide between his legs. With a sharp push, Zoro tripped over his own legs and Nami speed past Zoro, still concentrating on Luffy. Sanji quickly moved to intercept. With short apology, he kicked the staff, the force wrenching the staff from her hands. Ussop pulled his slingshot back and took aim, or rather tried; his hands shook as he agonized hurting Nami who he thought was his comrade.

Ignoring both the cook and the sniper, she leaped with a cry, arm pull back to throw a punch. Unexpectedly Luffy let her landed a blow and felled back. Sensing an opportunity, she tackled him, one of her hands going to his neck, while the other rose to deliver a slap. In that fury of movement, she caught Luffy's dark eyes and she hesitated.

It was that halt of moment, that Zoro tackled the girl onto the ground, causing Nami to roll off Luffy. Nami cursed and buckled under him, trying to throw the larger boy off her who had his arms around her.

"Damn it! Get off me!" Nami squirmed, her arms trapped underneath her body. Zoro merely grunted when her elbow gouged into the injury he received from Mihawk. Nami struggled but Zoro kept her restraint. It was after a while until the girl finally worn out.

"Zoro." The swordsman could hear the captain's underlying of message. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain caused by the stretched stitches.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Zoro huffed at the girl beneath him. He was ignoring the fact that the new cook was shouting obscenities at him, fully focusing on the girl. He couldn't see her face, but he could see the back of her slender neck, where the copper hair parted to show finger shaped bruises that marred the white skin. A boiling anger simmered within him. He wondered if there were other injuries that they couldn't see.

She nodded slowly, and with that Zoro slowly picked himself up and lean back with his legs still folded under him. Nami quickly scrambled on her knee, looked at him sharply before delivering a sounding slap.

Usopp cringed as he looked at the darkening face of the swordsman and how his jaw clenched. The girl's face had an ashen look, pulling back and cradling her hand before with a practiced tilt of her head, gave him a haughty look. Usopp prayed that Nami would keep quiet as Zoro looked as if he was about to blow.

"Nami," Luffy said quietly, a warning that the happy go lucky boy was serious. Nami slowly turned to look at the boy who had the audacity to claim to be her captain, to give her false hope, when she fully knows that she was shackled to another.

He squatted such that he was eye level with Nami, tilted his head slightly at the devastated village. "This is your treasure."

Treasure. It was a word that both Luffy and Nami understand. Just like how a bit more careful Luffy would treat his treasured hat. She has her own treasure she protected in her own way. The first treasure she had loved was Bellemere, and she only knew of the fact when the gunshot rung out in that hot summer day at the mikan grove. Whenever she could bring herself to look back, she could still feel the humidity of the air, hear the cicada in the background and the smell of blood mingled in the sweet scent of mikan in the air. Unable to lose another love, she bargained the only thing she could offer and agreed to be enslaved.

Nami's face twisted in an ugly way. She stiffly nodded, not trusting her mouth.

"This is the one hundred million beri village you wanted to buy." He continued quietly, remembering the confident way Nami had said it, the way her eyes lit up with ambition. Was it ambition or did he misread relief? That with the Grandline map, her freedom was within grasp?

Silence hung over the air. Zoro and the others stilled as slowly the pieces came together. "What happened?"

"Your beloved piracy," Nami finally spat out because she wanted to hurt them. Them with the idiotic and revering eyes for piracy. Luffy's eyes were still steady, before flickering to the bandaged hand and gently held her hand that she used to hit Zoro. An angry line of red was seeping through the bandages on the palm of her hand. She hissed in pain when Luffy turned her hand and noticed the same red line on the back of her hand. A furious frown marred his face.

"What happened?" Luffy bit out.

"Bargaining chip," Nami answered curtly and stiffly. Thoughts whirled around in her head. What did he want to know? That she got betrayed just like how she betrayed their trust? That she again used her life as a bargaining chip to stop the enraged villagers from being slaughtered?

No, the less they know, the better. The faster they leave the better so that when Arlong arrived to take her away, they would be far from the danger.

The sound of a gun cocking stopped the standoff. Nami stilled. She turned to see the new comer standing directly behind Sanji. Sanji slowly raised his hands in the surrender position.

"What's happening? What are you doing to my sister?" the newcomer asked harshly. The new comer was an older girl with periwinkle hair and tattoo decorating her arms and collarbone. Again on her, was bandages wrapped around her arms, also around her torso. She glanced at Nami, who was covered in dust and dirt kneeling opposite of the boy in the red vest.

"Nojiko," Nami breathed, anxiousness bloomed and weighed like lead in her stomach.

"They are not pirates are they?" Nojiko asked harshly as she pressed the barrel of the gun very closed to Sanji's back. Nami stilled immediately. Dear Nojiko would never hurt anyone, but then the high tension at the village was not a normal circumstance. To push her to bring a gun to disable someone.

"They're my acquaintances," Nami quickly answered before Luffy could proudly declare his ambition.

Nojiko raised one eyebrow skeptically, "They pissed you off? I could blow their brains off for you." She offered coolly at which Usopp just blanched. While Sanji continue standing still, seemingly without a care while the gun pressed against his spine.

"No. I could handle it by myself." Nami quickly replied, reminding herself to cool down, as any visage of distress would probably agitate Nojiko. The situation called for level headedness.

"Sure. You always had." Nojiko turned sideways. The gun lowered. "Just came to tell you that Genzo-san is awake." At which Nami stilled and her eyes start swimming in tears of relief. She quickly rose to her feet and turned to move into the building. Before she could leave, Luffy snagged her hand and gently placed the tattered hat on her head.

"You keep this for a while? I will be around."

"Just leave," Nami faced him and begged in a low voice. Nojiko called again, pulling back her attention. With anxiousness to tend to Genzo, she jogged passed Nojiko to the building, leaving the boys standing in the middle of the town.

The boys could wait, Nami concluded. They would be on their way once they had taken Merry, which was still hidden from Arlong's eyes, on their journey that she could not join. She attempt to force her mouth to a smile, and tried hard to feel happy for the boys.

"Hey," Luffy shouted at the older girl who was also making her way to the makeshift hospital once Nami stepped in the building.

"You should get the hell out of this hellhole," she said harshly. "And leave Nami alone."

"No, she will be my navigator." Luffy answered heatedly, "Because she loves the sea and the sky."

Nojiko smirked sardonically, "Then take her away if you can. But she will always find her way back as long as the village is still here."

"As long as Arlong is still here," Zoro gave voice to the unspoken fact. Nojiko looked at the swordsman, still sitting on the ground. "The village is the hostage right? Though I don't know why they want Nami."

"She is a gifted cartographer and he needed her to chart the ocean. Not to mention she brings in money to pay for the ransom." Nojiko explained simply, bringing the pieces together.

"Where is he?" Luffy demanded angrily, "I am going to kick his ass!"

"Kid, you want to fight him? You are mad." Nojiko scoffed. "Arlong is a monster. Did you not see our destroyed village?"

"What about the marines?" Usopp wondered loudly. Surely, such crime would not be ignored by the marines even if Arlong was connected with the Shichibukai.

"Oh, some tried to help, but he sank them and sent them to their watery death," Nojiko gave a short laugh, "Beside we don't trust them Marine. Nami's saving for the ransom was just confiscated two days ago." Underneath the bitter laugh, a whirl of anger simmered. Ussop's face paled before it flushed in anger as he absorbed the information.

"Anyway, if you still insist, just continue straight through the village, pass the rice paddies to a gated complex." Nojiko shrugged uncaringly, moving past the threshold. "Take a look; we won't laugh if you come back with tail between your legs." She said as a parting shot.

Luffy nodded his thanks while the boys flanked him. Words were not needed as they moved as one.

* * *

"Please let them be safe!" Nami prayed as her feet pounded on the dirt trail towards Arlong's complex. Luffy's hat fluttering behind her, held to her only by the stampede string. 'Please let me get there before Arlong finish them off." She blinked back the tears.

She really couldn't fault Nojiko for pointing them the way. After all, any sane person would have left if they have seen the aftermath of an angry fishman rage. It was after begging and the ultimatum in which she mutilated her own hand that Arlong had let the villagers live after the revolt. In return Arlong made a demand that she had agreed without any hesitation.

But now, what else could she offer to Arlong?

She skidded to a stop when she saw the damaged gate, with debris scattered around the wall. It was awfully quiet, a dreaded sensation settled in the bottom of her stomach. Could they been already slaughtered? She closed her eyes in despair, feeling the tears pricking her eyes. She heaved a breath and steeled herself before moving past the gate.

To her surprise, a scene where many of Arlong's crew were fallen and groaning in pain, scattered around the complex greeted her. A small hope flicker in her, but hastily she forced it down. She quickly cast her eyes around searching for the boys.

"Oi."

She whipped her head to see Zoro behind her, propped up against the wall on the ground. She gasped. His shirt was torn and the bandages underneath were dyed in blood.

"You have to change the dressing," Nami moved hurriedly toward the swordsman. She did not know that Zoro was already injured.

"Oh shush woman," Zoro shrugged, opening his mouth to yawn. At Zoro's nonchalant response, Nami began to calm down. Only then did she notice that Sanji and Usopp were also nearby. Ussop was wincing and making lots of complaints as Sanji patched the sniper up. Sanji gave a joyful greeting before berating how he would rather look after young ladies. Then Usopp turned to her, raring to tell her about his battle. Each revision even more fantastical than the one before.

Usopp passed the bandages to Nami before moaning on how cruel Sanji was. At which Sanji spluttered and objected loudly, worried that his first impression for Nami was ruined.

Nami quietly settled next to Zoro and started to remove the blood soaked bandages gently. She bit down her lips when she saw the horrific cut across his chest and the blood oozing out. "What did you do to yourself? Did Arlong do that on you?" She cringed at the sight of the rough stitches before starting to wrap the dressing around his torso. "We need to get you to the doctor," she said worriedly.

Zoro hissed in pain when the bandage chafe against the wound, "Be a bit more gentle will you?"

Nami only tightened the bandaged in response, "You are lucky you are still alive." she snarled, blinking back tears. "You are an idiot to fight when having such injuries."

"Don't worry, it's nothing sake and a good sleep can't fix," Zoro yawned. "'Side, they asked for it."

Nami still slightly and swallowed hard to contain her feelings. After sometime, she voiced her worry timidly, "Where's Luffy?"

"Still in that building." And as in on cue, there was a crash. Nami looked up in time to see a drafting table in the air, breaking into splinters and pieces of woods once it crashed onto the floor. She blinked again and suddenly a weight lifted off her chest, that overwhelming feeling of freedom finally caused the tears to spill over her cheeks.

Then came the maps. Many many sea maps that she had slaved over, spent many nights and many days over, fluttered and danced in the wind with the backdrop of the clear blue sky. She bit her lips, hot tears flowing freely.

 _Thank you…._

Zoro looked at the sobbing girl quietly, before turning to the building and waited for the final showdown with his captain emerging victorious. He did not need to wait for long, for a loud roar of fury came from inside the building. Then the building groaned, then cracked and crumbled into debris. Finally Arlong Park fell.

* * *

This is a bit heavier then what I usually write. I can't write long conversations even if my life depends on it. Any pointers?

Arlong Park was what made me love One Piece. For me, Nami's background story is still the most heartbreaking. I hope I done her characterization well in the AU scenario.

Oh, and recently I read a really good story of Nami focusing on her character. Go check it out!

s/12407579/1/Nami-A-Reflection-In-Eight-Parts

Finally, please please review? They would really make my day. *puppy's eyes*


	7. Eat Sleep Work Repeat

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 10 June 2017

Revised Date : -

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please review, I know reviews are not in vogue right now but it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

Summary: Eat Sleep Work Repeat

* * *

 **Eat**

Dinner at a table reminded her of happier times with Bellemere. Sure, the spread on the table back home could be pitiful, and often Bellemere went without. But the laughter and the gentle ribbing filled her heart nonetheless.

The years under Arlong's thumbs taught her that food was just a mean to sustain. Being always on the run, food was something that didn't need a plate, fork and knife. Often it would be just a loaf of bread and if she was feeling weak, a mikan to perk up.

The pangs of hunger were horrible. But any extra coins went to that box hidden under the mikan trees. It was okay, since food tasted like sawdust without her family beside her anyway.

Dinnertime on the Merry or Sunny was the happiest time of the day and she always looked forward to say: "itadakimasu" to everyone at the table.

Of course, there would be days when the money was tight and she knew the budget given to Sanji-kun could not cover. A horrible emptiness that weighed like lead would be in her heart when he bided her farewell to go on a supply run. Standing at the side of the ship, she would wonder if Bellemere felt like that in the seasons when the harvest failed. When meal time came, she would dread going to the dining room.

But somehow, with the help from Luffy, Zoro and Usopp, Sanji-kun would make a feast every day. The beautifully presented food on table always assuaging her fear of a bare table where the people she loved had to go without.

And she enjoyed being at the dining table, sharing the food and drinks with people she adored. The laughter and smiles filled her heart to the brim.

 **Sleep**

It used to be that the only place she could fully rest was at the small cot in the cottage where Bellemere would hum marine songs as lullabies. With the sighing of leaves and scent of mikan fruits in the air, she could be easily lulled into sleep.

At Arlong Park, the bed was never comfortable and the mountains of work would fill her with dread. So she learnt to get by with minimum sleep. After all the quicker she could finish the maps, the less time she wasted in that prison, and the more time she could spend robbing some bastards.

Once outside, she would have no choice but to sleep on the road. Every day would be different. Sometimes she would sleep rough. Some days, if she was lucky, she would sneak into an empty house for a good rest, but creeped out before dawn broke. Sometimes she would not sleep, pinching her arms in attempts to keep awake so much that the skin would be colored. Not that she minded the bruise, as it would have meant she had been successful in the run and by her sides was a large bag of notes and coins ready for the box hidden under the mikan trees.

When she was on the sea, it was even more dangerous to sleep soundly. So she quickly learnt to read the weather to know when she could rest with one eye opened.

Her wariness would not abate even when she had safely returned to Bellemere's cottage. It was probably the only place where she knew she could fully rest, knowing her sister would be by her side to keep watch. But she could not rest for she knew time was short and would rather spend every waking moment to help Nojiko to tend the mikan grove and pretend life was good; a charade until Arlong summoned her.

When she was alone and weariness hit hard, in that moment of weakness, she would wondered if she could ever find a place she could return to and to rest.

" _Zoro,_ _Zoro,_ _" he whispered_ _urgently_ _, his signature laugh muffled beneath his hands._

" _What's up?" A deep baritone voice asked, rough from sleep. There was a shuffling of clothes and a large yawn before a short space of silence, "so she sleeps."_

" _And she snores." The younger voice responded, mirth coloring his voice. "And she drools as well. shishishishi."_

" _Leave her alone," he grumbled, "otherwise she might hit you." Later a blanket settled over her_ _. "Why don't you sleep as well? I will take over the watch." Soon a_ _warm bodi_ _y_ _settled by her side_ _while the other boy sat at the other,_ _g_ _uarding her till the break of dawn._

 **Work:**

Young Nami had once declared to her foster mother that her dream was to draw a map of the world based on what she saw with her own eyes.

She would never have dreamt that her passion would be her shackles.

In those 8 years, she worked with only coordinates and overly simplistic description provided by the fishmen in that small room high above in the building, with a view to the furthest point of the sea, taunting her daily. Her maps that were drawn then was different from what she draws now. Sure, there was a flicker of pride when she completed a map, small as it was. But the maps lacked something that she could not verbalized; ephemeral characteristics that she could not pinpoint. Nonetheless, this was where she became well versed with the quirks of the ocean that changes the undulating underwater terrain. She could fathom what was hidden in the churning water with a quick look at the eddy or at the shape of crashing waves.

And try as she might, she could not love the maps that was drawn in that prison. It was work with no joy. They were simply lines on paper that did not speak to her. There was no wrenching sense of loss when Luffy destroyed the cartography room with shreds of paper dancing in the sky.

Drawing maps now was a joy and therapeutic in the Strawhat crew. The lines that require steady hands and concentration would drown out whatever chaos Luffy was generating outside the library. The idiotic trio had learnt in the early days not to bother her whilst she worked.

In the quietness of the library, now she knew what was missing in her maps. It was because she had never seen with her own eyes. Each stroke should have a meaning, a place on the parchment. Simply looking at the lines, she could remember the whispers of leafs in the forest or how the stream bubbled happily through the field. The jagged line in the north of the island was the little spot by the cliff sides that Sanji had arranged picnic for Robin and herself. The trees by the beach were where Zoro had napped under. And just a few centimeters down were the sandcastles that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made while Franky made a sand robot ready to wreak havoc to the moated castle.

She smiled contently at the newly drawn map. The sound of chaos outside had receded, leaving only the sound of lapping waves against the sides of Sunny. As she waited for the ink to dry, she touched the map fondly, musing that her map of the world would be the adventure log of the Strawhat Crew; The one that would show the path to the throne of the Pirate King.

* * *

Another good Nami fic for your reading pleasure – It will be alright by Bananabog ao3- /works/7458142

Finally, please please review? They would really make my day. *puppy's eyes*


	8. Suitor

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 26 July 2017

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally thank you for the reviews and favorites etc. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

Summary: In which the Strawhats tried to sabotage Nami's suitor's effort.

* * *

" _She'll get more suitors than bounty hunters! Unforgivable!"_

There was something different about Nami recently. A soft smile graced her face often and her temper greatly improved. No one said a thing, anything to keep Hurricane Nami at bay, though some were starting to share their worry about her uncharacteristic gentleness.

She walked as if she was dancing, floating across the deck with her head in the clouds. Sometime she would just waltz passed any shenanigans the idiot trios were concocting without batting an eyelid. Even when Franky blew up in his workroom that damaged the cutleries in the kitchen, she merely smiled and patted Sanji's hand in consolation while encouraging Franky that failure is the mother of success.

The severity of her strangeness was only registered when even the unobservant Luffy asked Robin if Nami had a secret stash of meat that she was not sharing with him.

"Ara, she had been writing letters to a friend," Robin explained with an amused smile and dropped the bomb, "He seems to be a very nice boy." And then she returned to her book while secretly observing the three young boys with an amused smile.

Luffy and Chopper looked rather confused, while Ussop looked alarmed and quickly glanced secretively around for the other boys, hoping to keep the subject under wrap.

"So writing letters to a boy makes her happy?" Luffy asked bluntly, his head tilted in confusion. Ussop couldn't help himself and just smacked his captain's head and yelled, "Get a clue." in the background. Unfortunately, this accidentally attracted the attention of the cook who brought a new cup of coffee for his favourite archeologist.

"A boy?" Sanji repeated, before repeating in higher pitch. "How dare this mere mortal talk to our goddess?!" he roared, completely engulfed in flame.

Robin answered mildly and decided to "placate" the cook, "He seems very sweet. Nami is very happy and taken with him." Robin's innocuous explanation immediately caused Sanji to wilt, an aura of gloom surrounding the poor cook.

"Where is he from?" a gruff voice asked. The conversation roused the resident swordsman. He stepped over the kneeling and despondent cook to join the group. The frown he wore usually in the battlefield present.

Robin shrugged delicately. "Their letters and gifts make her happy." She stated firmly, a warning look on the boys.

"Ara?" Brook hopped into the conversation, drowning shouts of "Their?" and "How many?" from different voices. "That lovely floppy sun hat she had taken a fancy of, was it a gift?" He asked, his hand daintily picking up his tea cup. He often took note of the girls' attire; unfortunately he yet had to see their panties.

"Who cares?" Luffy said happily fist pumping, "he must be something special. He should join the crew!" at which Sanji did a roundabout kick.

"Idiot!" Sanji shrieked, his heel embedded into the captain's rubber head, "she might leave the crew to be with this boy!"

That stopped Luffy for a few seconds before panic settled in," No! She's leaving? She can't!" triggering a similar response from Chopper who wailed in distressed.

Robin smiled continually, rather amused at the development, in which Luffy and Chopper was freaking out in front, while Sanji and Zoro was having a verbal match behind.

Thankfully Franky dropped by and easily bought order back with a well asked question, "What's with the noise? Nami is working and you know how she is." And Chopper dutifully started to relate the story with snorts dripping from his nose.

Franky whistled, "That will happen if your bounty poster looks like a pin up."

"What's a pin-up," Luffy asked, finger digging his nose. Chopper also looked at him questioningly, tears still swimming in his eyes.

"You could check out the magazines in Sanji's lockers," Brook offered helpfully at the side, in which he quickly found himself faced with a close up of Zoro's and Usopp's face. Both boys glowered at him and whispered fiercely, "Unless you want to be the one to give Luffy's the birds and the bees talk." Brook wisely trailed off with his signature laugh.

"But what if Nami leaves," Chopper stuttered, tearful eyes looked up onto the robotic man.

"Well," Franky faltered. Chopper's distress caused him to a tad bit more sensitive to the young reindeer's feeling. "You could always sabotage their effort," he suggested hesitantly, remembering the severe beating the boys back home had after they shadowed a date the Mozi sisters had.

The boys stopped their mayhem before looking at Franky like a savior. He could see the gears moving in their eyes and he gulped nervously.

* * *

The next day's morning, Nami could hardly contain her excitement when she went to the deck for the mail delivery. For the last three weeks, there were always some sorts of surprise in the mail. These surprises caused a warm feeling in her heart that made her giddy and her days fabulous.

As on schedule, a small champagne color giftwrapped box dropped into her hand. The seagull courier gave a short salute and continued his journey.

Immediately rubbery hands wrapped around the gift, and even before Nami had registered, Luffy's hands snapped backed. He grinned happily at her. "What's this?" he asked, shaking the box vigorously.

"Give it back," Nami narrowed her eyes, and cried in annoyance "Luffy!" when her captain ignored her. His hands tear the gift paper in a fury of movement and the lid of the box immediately flew off. The lid tumbled over the edge of Sunny into the foaming waves, revealing an exquisite collection of chocolate treats.

Not a second late, a tanned hand dived into the box, grabbing a number of the treats and popping into a wide open mouth. Nami looked on surprise as the resident swordsman munched on the treat, frowning at the sweetness.

"Zoro! You don't even like chocolate!" Nami stalked over, hand fisted ready to hurt the two boys for stealing her gift.

Luffy also grabbed a handful to pop into his mouth. "They're nice," he said, his voice muffled by the numbers of chocolates in his mouth.

Zoro easily swiped the box from Luffy's hand and offered the chocolate to Chopper who came over to investigate the rackus. Chopper gave a happy squealed at the proffered treats before indulging in his favorite food.

At Chopper's happy face, Nami wilted. The chocolate had been a pleasant surprise. She supposed that she could punch the boys into surrendering the box, but she did not want to disappoint the young reindeer who was her soft spot. She guessed there was no harm in sharing the treats as she lifted her hand to pick one up.

And just at that moment, Sanji waltzed by and wrenched the box from Zoro's hand. "Wow, these are some serious good chocolate. Nami-san" He smiled brightly at Nami, "It would help make a great chocolate dessert. You would like that right? Nami-san?"

Without further ado, he took the chocolate to the kitchen, leaving Nami speechless. Her hand still posed over the missing box. Luffy cheered at the side at the prospect of more goodies and followed Sanji to the kitchen while Zoro quietly stole back up the crow nest to continue his training session.

Chopper looked at Nami who seem crestfallen at the stolen gift. Tentatively he offered a piece of chocolate he had in his hoofs before Sanji took the box.

Nami smiled slightly at the boy, bowing down to take the piece of chocolate directly from the hoof. She made a face when she realized it was an orangette covered in chocolate.

* * *

The boys had made her day start off with a small disappointment. Not wanting to be on the deck when feeling a bit down, she retreated to the library to continue with her maps. By the time she had finished her work for the day, her sour mood had soothed over. Wanting to feel a bit happier, she went back to her room to change into another gift her suitor had given her: a gorgeous yellow silk sundress. She loved the classy dress. She had never worn silk before and the material felt sinfully cool and smooth next to her skin. She hadn't had the chance to don on the dress; the lack of opportunity or occasion on the sea.

She twirled in front of the full height mirror in the room she shared with Robin and smiled satisfactory at the reflection that showed the flaring of the dress, teasingly above her knees.

She walked out with her favorite sun hat perched on her head, moving to the front of sunny where Franky was manning the helm. The beach umbrella was located there such that she could take control whenever necessary. She knew Robin would be reading under the shade close to the cyborg. Close to her sat the soul king, playing an acoustic piece, while Zoro was lounging at the top of the stairs to the upper deck.

Robin smiled when she saw Nami walking to her, passing the dozing swordsman. She knew Nami would look wonderful in that dress.

"My, is this a dress given by your admirer?" Brook chimed looking up from the guitar. "It looks lovely. May I ask if your panty also matches?"

Nami twitched, and before she could restrain herself, her reflex action already had given the skeleton a karate chop. She settled next to Robin as Brook laughed lightly while Franky called in the background, "that's not very lady-like! Sis." Nami gamely stuck her tongue at Franky.

"It looks nice on you," Robin commented encouragingly, smiling at the girl who had a rare shy smile on.

Nami self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. "It feels so cool and light," Nami said, her hand stroking the material softly. Never in her mind did she think she would ever have the chance to wear silk that only used to be made for nobles and rich people. She leant back, feeling a bit glamorous. "So what will Sanji surprise us today?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Sangria I believe," Robin replied, placing the bookmark in her book.

"Lovely," Nami sighed happily, fixing her hat only to feel a rubbery hand on the top. Her pleasant mood evaporated immediately. "What are you doing? Luffy" she asked warily.

"I wanna swap!" Luffy chirped, his hand snapping back with Nami's hat in his hand. "Here take mine."

"I don't want yours!" Nami scrambled out of the seat, before awkwardly catching Luffy's treasured hat which was tossed to her direction. "Give me back my hat!" Luffy had already laughed and danced out of Nami's way. Her hat looked precariously perched on the messy black hair of the lanky teen.

It quickly became a tag game. Robin smiled gently at the two teens. It was rare to see Nami acting like a young girl. And Luffy was obviously delighted to see Nami chasing after him, a rare playmate for him.

Robin could hear the sound of hoofs ambling toward the deck. The young doctor probably wanted to know what the ruckus was about. At the corner of her eyes, she could see the doctor holding onto a tray with two tall glasses of pink drinks while coming up the stairs. Just before she turned to observe the young captain and his navigator, a stretch of black trousers and boot caused the young doctor to cry in alarm as the tray of drinks flew across the deck.

And it hit Nami at the back. She straightened and looked at the sticky red drink that spread across the lemon fabric and the tumbling tall glass on the floor.

"Eep!" Chopper made a scared noise while Nami looked horrified at her ruined dress.

It was then, a zephyr caressed her face, playfully tugged her hair, calling her attention to the horizon. There was a moment of stillness as she looked unseeingly at the horizon, The boys ventured closer, worried that they had somehow broke Nami. She muttered some expletives before sprinting to the edge and casting her eyes at the churning sea.

"Franky!" Nami shouted out, her tone urgent. Franky said nothing. He recognized her tone. He sped to the engine room with Chopper in tow even as the sky darkened. Hands bloom on the deck as Robin quickly caught on, fastening latches and securing the sails, at the same time, moving loose items to below the deck with her ability.

Soon, the wind began to howl and large raindrops pelted Sunny. The sea was whipped into frenzy and Sunny began to rock furiously as large waves crashed to the side of the ship, the spray of water drenching the crew. The crew quickly braced themselves while those who had devil fruits power retreated to the deck below, except for the Captain whose eyes widened at the majestic display of Mother Nature. The sky had turned black, as the clouds swirled above violently. Nami chewed her lips anxiously, eyes still on the clouds. Her dressed was soaked and plastered to her form like a second skin. She shivered in the coldness. Still she patiently waited for Mother Nature to show her hand.

"Sis!" Franky yelled as he returned to the helm as the wind began to shriek and howl as Sunny bucked on the sea more violently. "She's ready!" His booming voice withered under the howling gales.

The deck soon became slippery due to the seawater and the rain. A particular large wave caused Nami yelped in alarm as she lost her footing. She grabbed the railing with both hands tightly while her eyes still trained at the horizon. Luffy's hat was already flying in the wind, only anchored to her side by a thin stampede string. Faintly, she felt a familiar presence close by and felt marginally safer.

"Luffy! Get back in!" She shouted, worried for her captain. But the said boy was having the time of his life. He looked gleefully at the horizon. His hand pressed her hat on his head, while another arm looped at the balustrade.

And it was too late. There, like a writhing serpent, it bear down and smashed into the sea, driving up the seawater before settled as a column of gale and water. The size of the tornado was beyond anything Nami had imagined and a hasty retreat would be a wise move.

"NOW!" Nami roared and Franky activated coup de burst.

Sunny roared into life as she shot into the air, aiming at the side of the tornado.

Nami flailed as she slipped on the deck, the quaking movement of Sunny with the slippery handrail made it impossible for her to maintain her grip. A warm arm wound around her waist and she was soon pressed against the swordsman's side.

"Wohoooo!" Luffy yelled gleefully as Sunny shoot passed the monstrosity, travelling even at greater speed as the vessel was flung even further away from the tornado.

At Luffy's happy scream, Nami craned her neck to only see him flying further back. She cursed and stretched her hand toward her captain.

"Luffy," she screamed. Luffy saw her and gave a large grin. With his usually zest, he flung his hands towards her outstretched hand, forgetting Nami's hat that should be pressed in his hands. Nami looked in horror as her beloved hat wounded up flying through the air, battered in the air by the winds before being swallowed in the tornado.

With the signature snap of arms, Luffy barreled into Zoro who had twisted his body to shield the navigator from the human catapult. Nami wrapped her free arm around Luffy and pressed him against her. She could feel Sunny descending and knew the deck soon would be washed by the waves. If she did not anchor her captain, he would surely wash out into the sea.

And as gravity did her magic, Sunny descended into the sea with a large splash. The resulting waves towered high above Sunny before crushing onto the deck. Nami tightened her arms, her face pressed into Luffy's favourite red vest as they were buffeted by the sea water. She felt the arm around her waist tightened as well as her back flushed against the chest of the swordsman. Soon the natural buoyancy of the ship fought back and the vessel returned to the surface, gently bobbing in the calm sea.

"Are you guys okay," Franky called out after a while as they were catching their breath. He was still at the helm; his bright blue hair flopped lifelessly with water still dripping at the side.

"Yeah," Nami replied weakly. She loosened her arms and Luffy flopped bonelessly onto the deck. It seemed the seawater soaked vest was affecting the devil fruit user.

Door to the library opened as Robin ventured out. "Everything okay?" she enquired.

"Yeah," this time, Nami repeated her answer more sullenly. The adrenaline receded, allowing her the time to reflect on the day. Her chocolate got stolen. Her dress was ruined by the wine and immediately after her hat was swallowed by the freak of nature. "Just not a good day," she muttered under her breath as she slumped back, forgetting that Zoro was sitting behind her. She pulled at the drenched fabric and hoped she could somehow salvage her dress.

Suddenly the door to the gallery opened with a loud bang. Sanji hollered angrily, "Damn it Franky! A little warning will you!" In his hand was a plate with a squashed cake on it, catching Luffy's attention.

"Food," Luffy moaned as he attempted the get up, "I need food." His eyes trained on the ruined cake. Like a sailor heeding the siren's call, Luffy got up wobbly to make his way to the cook, accidentally stepped onto the yellow dress before losing his balance. A horrible tearing noise filled the air as he face planted onto the deck.

Nami looked horrified at the fabric stuck beneath Luffy's sandal. The tear was up to her upper thigh. This time, she could not stop the tears from flooding her eyes.

"Nami," Zoro asked hesitantly from behind. While Luffy, finally sensing some danger that override his instinct for food, edged away from his navigator.

"I'll going to charge you ten thousand beri for every word you say," she hissed lowly, head bow to let the fringe hide her expression. She struggled up, her legs slightly stiffed from the posture.

Luffy tentatively offered a hand only to be slap away. "Nami," he whined. Wordlessly, she barged past him and escape into her room. The sound of the door slammed resounded on the deck.

* * *

"You know, you could always just threaten the poor suitors from sending letters to our dear Navigator," Robin said mildly while the boys stood dejectedly near the door of the girls' room. Nami had been in the room for the evening.

"Yeah I know," Usopp shrugged suddenly showing up at the group. He had a stack of paper in his hands while looking sympathetically at the boys. It was obviously that they had crossed a line. An angry Nami would have punched them, decorating their thick heads with mikan shaped bumps but she would also had forgiven them. This time, the silent treatment was worst.

"But…" Luffy whined pitifully, looking at the shut door with a pout. The cake did not taste nice at all and Sanji was too distressed to make any snack for the bottomless pit.

Usopp sighed dramatically, "Here, Zoro, do us a favor and just sign the letters. We will mail them to her suitors by the next coo mail to scare them away." When Zoro did not respond, Usopp waved a stack of Zoro's bounty posters with the message written on the back in the direction of the resident swordsman.

Zoro turned his stare from the closed door to the sniper, looking a bit distracted. Usopp shook the sheets of paper in front of him again. Annoyed, Zoro snatched the paper and looked skeptically at the papers. "What's did you say again?"

"Threats of bodily harm," Usopp shrugged.

"You seem to know about how to do this," Franky noted.

"You need to approach the problem delicately. I am a sniper. Why would you put yourself in direct line of fire?"

"But why Zoro?" Sanji instinctively protested while Zoro read through the letter. The swordsman nodded in approval and dutifully picked up a pen.

"Because Luffy looked too friendly," Chopper explained, tactfully not mentioning the bounty. "Zoro is the person with the bloody, scary bounty poster." Usopp added in the background, wisely standing a bit out at the side, away from Sanji's range of attack.

Brook added, "Your sketch does not convey terror." Zoro responded added by giving the cook a shit eating smirk.

* * *

Finally, please please review? They would really make my day. *puppy's eyes*

another squeal worthy one: /s/10122875/1/The-Bet by Yasaonna-Chan


	9. Moral Compass

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 9 October 2017

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally thank you for the reviews and favorites etc. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

 **Moral Compass**

"I will never understand Strawhats," Law mumbled out loud. They were chilling out on Bartolemo's ship on the way the Zou. As a tag along to the esteemed Luffy sempai, Law was also given a wide berth on the ship. The strawhat crew was given the best of everything being the crew of the most esteemed idol of the Bartolemo's crew.

Zoro snorted while Usopp explained the fundamental, "You just go with his flow and hope that you retain your sanity."

Robin giggled slightly while Franky guffaw loudly in agreement. The person in question currently was having a sing along with Bartolemo's crew. Muffled off-key singing was heard in the room.

Law gave Usopp a levelled look, as said dryly, "I am quite sure that this rule had been noted into my head when we first met at Sabaody Archipelago, if not, hammered home during Punk Hazard."

"No, what i meant is I don't understand the crew. You don't loot or kill." Law said," sure there were Enies Lobby and Marineford, but those were more the Revolutionary Army's cup of tea. I got my epith when I presented 100 pirates hearts, still beating mind you, to the World Government." At which Usopp pressed his hand against his heart and gulped. "While that bastard Kidd slaughtered hundreds and thousands in his travel through the Paradise. "

"You seemed to have missed the memo of what a pirate should be." Law commented.

Robin looked amused, "to be fair, my hands are not exactly clean."

"Nor are mine!" Franky snorted.

Zoro shrugged, not bothering to add his two cents, "I guess there are some in the crew who had never purposely maimed or killed." He cast a side glance at the sniper.

"What?" Usopp protested, slightly affronted, before wilted at the impassive stars from his friends. "Does hunting for meat counts during the two year?" he offered tentatively. All shook their heads. "Sheesh, fine," he huffed, "But I am sure I am not the only one. Beside, being a pirate is being the freest person on the sea!" He exclaimed, arms throw out wide open. Robin smile indulgently, seeing the shadow of her Captain in the action.

"The Romance of Man right?" Franky smirked, remembering the tale from Jaya that Usopp had told him in their many workshop sessions.

Usopp accordingly gave two thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

"To be fair, we would be doomed if we were pirates like Kidd," Zoro voiced out as he brooded at Law's observation. He remembered how she had left her back open to the attacks from a group of pirates so that she could smothered a burning fuse with her bare hands to save his Captain. The burns forever marred her palms just because she could not scoop to their level and have blood on her hands. Zoro's eyes turned unseeing at a point with a small frustrated scowl on his face as he thought about their first meeting. His hand worked to uncock the sake bottle and his scowl lessened when the cork popped out with a small pop.

Robin arched a slender eyebrow in question, while Usopp agreed after some pondering.

"Yeah, probably died of scurvy or starvation or dehydration," Usopp nodded. "Sheesh, I wonder if you could even get to my village."

"And we probably would be still in that leaking dinghy." The opened sake bottle now rested on his thigh, "She gave up on Merry when she heard your girl's sob story." Zoro tilted his head as he gulped down the alcohol, remembering how she had changed her mind when Usopp wondered out loud how money could not exclude the sorrows in life. Now, knowing her background, he wondered how she must have felt to hear that when being fixated on the coins.

"She...she's not my girl," Usopp stuttered immediately, his ears tinged in red while Franky eyed the young man interestedly, "Beside we've got Merry in the end."

"Yeah, that's because Luffy was being Luffy," Zoro said, "If Luffy was like Kidd, we probably would kick Kuro's ass, then ransack and burn your village." Usopp Immediately deflated.

"She hates pirates. Loathed them with her life." Zoro stretched out his legs while taking a swag of the sake before leaning back into the tattered couch. All in the room knew who he was referring to. "We only teamed up because of treasures. If we are the run of the mill pirates, she would cosy up and strike a bargain just to rob us blind and leave us stranded."

"The worst thing is, I can't even disagree with that," Usopp mourned.

"Even if we took down Arlong," Zoro reaffirmed softly, mostly to himself. "I can say I don't particularly have a high level of altruism," throwing his head back to take another gulp of sake. "some of the shit that we get into was due to her being nosey." Looking back at their adventures, she was as much of a catalyst for some adventures as the Captain. How much of it had been due to her greedy nature or simply being a busy body?

"Luffy got involved with Ms. Wednesday," Robin asked curiously, it seemed the alcohol had loosened the reticent swordsman's tongue.

"Her scheme for quick cash; She made an agreement with Vivi's bodyguard: to get Vivi back home and case closed. But something happened, and she gave Vivi her promise," Zoro replied exasperatedly, being the one who bore the brunt of the thief's underhanded manipulation.

"And along the way, you picked up Chopper," Robin probed on, interested to piece the Strawhat's adventure. She remembered leaving the Strawhat at Whisky Peak with a knowledge that she probably would not see them again since the next stop would be the Little Garden. It was to her surprise to see them at Alabaster with a new crewmate.

"Yeah, that was after Little Garden. We had to find a doctor real quick as she got sick there," Usopp remembered. It was by luck they had managed to drift to Drum Kingdom. "But at the same time Vivi had to get back to Alabaster immediately since a large portion of the Royal Army had defected to join the Rebellion."

"At least Vivi was smart enough to insist on finding a doctor," Zoro grumbled. It was a good call, as otherwise they would be short of two nakama. Che, that self-sacrificial fool.

"Yeah," Usopp nodded, "With Chopper on board, then it was full steam ahead to Alabaster."

"Oh, is that how Mugiwara-ya got involved in bringing down a Shichibukai," Law noted interestingly, the ripple effect of that was far-reaching, upsetting the fine balance of power in the world. It was the event that drew Luffy into Law's radar.

"That war was amazing," Usopp cut in, eyes bright with excitement as he reminisced, "I mean I am not saying that war is good. Hell no. But going from a backwater island to trying to stop a civil war!," He waved his arms excitedly, "Robin, you know about the civil war. But I bet you didn't know that Chopper and I tag team to take down that weasel old hag. That battle was tough! Only with my brilliant plan that we managed to win by the skin of our teeth. Afterwards, even with us bandaged like mummies, we still stop hundreds of enemies and saved thousands afterwards. That's one hell of a story!"

Robin looked at Zoro for explanation, curious how a simple dispatch mission became a nation saving exercise.

Zoro heaved a sigh, "We were demanded by that witch to minimize the casualties. The war kept going even when that large bomb your old partner hid in the clock tower exploded in the air. There was just mindless rage and nothing to stop them." Looking back, it was a ridiculous demand, impossible to meet. But even then, they all heeded her call naturally.

"So all this was before Robin joined?" Franky asked curiously. He had read the log book kept by girlie and could recognize the name of the country. Obviously, the log book would be void of these intricacies.

"Yeah we were treated like heroes with banquets every night. Man, it was great fun. Afterwards we went to Skypier." Usopp excited to continue the story. "We flew up to the sky island. Conquered the Thunder God and got sooo much treasures! She was so happy." He paused and frowned slightly dejectedly, "That was probably the only pirate-y things we did."

"The adventures," Robin gently reminded the boy who brightened immediately.

"Then why did you guys refused to save Hachi, who seemed to be a nice guy, even though you were old enemies," Franky mentioned. It had struck him odd when the crew refused to help the fishman in the cage, a super unfair and unmanly fight. How adamantly they refused as a team which seemed to run against the grain of the crew, even though some people were itching for a fight, at least the newer crew members were ready if Luffy gave the command.

"Cami was already in tears and ready to take things in her hands," Robin noted.

Zoro shrugged carelessly. They are the Strawhat pirates and they move as one; if she could not forgive, then they would stand by her.

"So what happened?" Law asked curiously, finally a moment when the Strawhats did something pirate-like?

"Nothing. She was fine, and beside Luffy couldn't resist a tako-ball." Usopp answered as Zoro decided not to elaborate, "so we had an all-out pirate battle before we arrived to Sabaody Archipelago."

"It was a short fight," Zoro mumbled disappointedly, "the only funny thing was see ero-cook's eyebrow on someone else's face."

"Fate has a funny humor," Robin agreed, hiding a small smile behind her hand.

Looking back, Law slowly understood the crazy and short explanation the grinning foolish fellow captain gave. "So that's why you guys went to save the kids at Punk Hazard." He was initially annoyed how the Strawhats nearly derailed his plans, but it seems despite the detours, everything worked out in the end.

"She has a soft spot for kids," Robin agreed, eyes'twinkling. "Chopper is her soft spot."

"Yeah, he could get away with majority of the stuff," Usopp grumbled, just a well-timed doe eye look would dissipate her ire and all Chopper would get was a tap on the head, while the rest of the boys had to suffer punches. He gave a big wistful sigh as he leaned back, "I wonder how they are doing."

"Probably better than us," Franky taking a bottle of cola out of his fridge. He had spent many hours repairing the damage caused by the sea and doing bits and pieces of upgrading for the Going Luffy Senpai. "Sunny probably didn't have to get hailed on or get attacked by Sea Kings. They are probably at Zou right now since Nami led the way."

"Yeah, either way, she points the way."

* * *

This piece is written after being inspired by some discussions in a One Piece forum about justice and goodness in the story. Many adventure type manga are about saving the world, in some form or another, and it is questionable as to how One Piece fits in this type of narrative. Luffy never made out to save the world or anything; he definitely did not want to be a hero. He didn't want to take down the Marines or obstruct the World Government. They are not his end points; They were just obstacles to his adventure. All his actions were guided by his thirst for adventures and freedom, then by his desire to help his friends. Same with Zoro who didn't care if his name became sullied as long as he could become the strongest swordsman. This made me think what exactly made them a hero in many reader's eyes; where is the moral compass of the crew.

So please please review? Just let me know what you think?

Not really nami-centric: s/12653537/1/The-Best-Inter-House-Study-Group by three-days-late


	10. Keepsake (Zona blinker on)

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 30 December 2017

Revised Date : 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally thank you for the reviews and favourites etc. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

Warning: I tried to keep this series mainly on Nami, but there is a lack of Zoro x Nami stories recently. So I need to satisfy my own selfish need. (*3*) Zona blinkers on.

* * *

 **Keepsake**

Wano is a country which Zoro felt a deep connection with. The culture of swordsmanship appealed to him greatly. The architecture and food reminded him of his youth, the halcyon days of practicing and competing in the dojo that had taken him in and gave him a dream. It moulded him into the man today. Everything was nostalgic for him, except for the snobbery that Wano seem to have in spades.

He tuned out the pompous speech the noble was spouting, lazily surveyed the goods presented on the simple cloth laid on a basic table. He had wandered aimlessly around the city, happily sampling the sake, inspecting the quality of swords. His notoriety gifted him a small crowd of admirers, and unfortunately also a group of headstrong young men trying to prove their worth. His eyes caught sight a glint of green and a whimsical thought flashed through. He picked up and inspected the item carefully, weighing it in his hand before gently placing it on the cloth. He could see the shopkeeper hidden in the shadow, worried by the group of hot-headed youth.

Quietly, he addressed the noble behind him, "Would you like to make a wager then." The young noble stopped in mid-sentence, a bit shocked to get a reaction. Zoro turned to face his challenger with a dangerous smirk, his right thumb played with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

By the time he returned to Sunny, the sun was about to set. A new horde of admirers had helpfully showed him the way (it was tiring to follow the lost swordsman wandering around the capital of Wano). He climbed onto the deck and was surprised to see Momo on the deck with an argument with the perverted cook. It was rare that the two argue as mostly Momo would antagonize Luffy. The cook should know better than to pick a fight with the brat.

"Only the best man can match O-Nami!" Momo shouted, his face red with agitation, while curly brow stood opposite of the boy. His teeth chomped on his cigarette while his hands in his pockets to stop them from strangling the young boy.

Nami was looking at the arguing pair with a bemused smile while sitting on the bench demurely. She was dressed in a kimono of red and pink with delicate Sakura motif and a rich purple obi. It must be a gift from Momo. Her hair was down with Robin carefully combing through her tresses. Robin had already dressed up for the Hanabi festival.

"Of course. A wonderful lady like Nami-swan must have the best man to look after her," Sanji snapped back. He could not believe he was having a shouting match with the young heir. The argument erupted over the quality of the suitor that would be most suited for Nami swan.

"He also needs to be honourable and brave," Momo shouted back, "a warrior of Wano who follows the way of Bushido."

Zoro brushed passed the arguing pair and moved closer to Robin, making her to glance up from her work. She gave a gentle smile before stepping away from Nami, allowing Zoro to take her place.

"Zoro," Nami asked unsurely and cautiously. Curiously why the swordsman was combing her hair with his fingers. She had to admit that it felt nice and soothing though, as he carefully handled her tresses. Zoro simply hummed in concentration.

"Stay still," Zoro muttered. With the orange tresses coiled into a bun on her head, he took out the item he bought with his winnings from his sash. With a deft twist of his wrist, he pinned the coiled hair with the hair pin. He stepped back with a grin in a pleased manner, moving away to snag a sake from the piles of gifts the young lord had prepared for Nami.

"Oh Zoro! That is really pretty," Chopper said happily, attracting the attention of the young captain and halting the argument between the young lord and the chef.

"What's pretty?" Luffy asked, his voice muffled by the helmet of the shogun armour he wore. "Ooh, Mikan head." Luffy snickered at the side, before running around chanting Nami's new nickname with a ridiculously dance routine to follow it, the armour he wore clanged with each movement.

Nami frowned, wanting to smack her captain. Her fingers tentatively traced the edge of her hair, seeking the unfamiliar object in her hair. It was a type of cold hard material that felt heavy against her fingers. She really wanted to take out the hairpiece just to see what Zoro left, but felt torn with a hesitation. Chopper noticed her frown and scrambled to hold up a mirror for her. As she looked to the side, two jade leaves dangling from her hair reflecting the sunlight.

* * *

There's probably a better title than "Keepsake". But anyway, please please review? Any comments are cool. Just let me know what you think?

not really ZxN... but still sweet: /s/4550193/1/Points-of-View by cherrichik


	11. Fist of Love

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date: 8 March 2018

Revised Date: 18 March 2018. Added a story link :P. This series is gonna be my bookmark of Nami stories.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. After entering the rat race, writing boring papers just kill your creative writing. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally thank you for the reviews and favorites etc. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippet.

* * *

 **Fist of Love**

The first time Nami slammed her fist against Zoro's head was when they set out for Whisky Peak. It was his ill-timed thoughtless snide remarks about dozing on the ship in the Grandline that triggered a reaction. She didn't mean to act out her frustration on the swordsman; She could always blame it on the fright and stress of surviving the first Grandline Storm. With adrenaline still pumping, her body just moved, arm pulled back and her fist cracked on his hard head before she could stop herself. She heard her own sharp intake of air that was hidden in the thud of head against the planks and then froze in fear.

* * *

It was something that Arlong had drilled into Nami. Strength was absolute, wonderfully demonstrated when the fishman tore a house from its foundation because someone could not afford their monthly tribute. Attempts to fight were futile. Especially when stronger men had tried and paid with their lives. The young child learned to looked on the public executions with empty eyes while Arlong chortled beside her, that humans were worthless because they were all weak.

But being weak was not a reason to suffer under a tyrant. She knew she could compensated her weakness with her quick wit. So, she acted with plans that should completely eradicate Arlong and his crew in one shot, be it poison or by assassination. But Arlong would looked on all her failures with sadistic amusement and punished the villagers for her acts.

Arlong's retaliation taught her fear. So true was the saying that every action has a consequence. So she hesitated and shrank in fear. She stayed away from her family to keep them safe, made easier by the villager's aversion to the traitor. Her decision to join their tormentors had made the villagers avoid her like plague. Their eyes filled with contempt and derision cut every time she walked through the village. Then their resentment grew with every punishment that Arlong doled out with relish. Defeated, she stuck to the initial bargain. Her isolation polished her life skills, in stealth, in lying, in everything that would made Genzo frown in disapproval. All the while she grasped Bellemere's final words like a lifeline.

And rage festered in her heart, fanned by the bitter admission that she was weak and that her fear for others only caused that invisible chain to tighten and weigh her down into inaction.

That was why Arlong could hurt her where it matters.

* * *

Zoro grunted when his head contacted the deck and he glared wearily over his shoulder at the young navigator. She held her stance and glowered indignantly though she trembled inside. He must have seen something as he turned away and grumbled something under his breath, his hand rubbing his head. If he noticed how her posture relaxed when he did not fight back, he made no acknowledgement.

The first time she smacked Luffy for some idiotic decision, he only turned and looked surprised at her. It couldn't have hurt him as he was rubber. But then he grinned widely and broke into his annoying snickering as he rubbed the swelling absently. It was as if he was happy for some unknown reasons. Maybe because she did not need to fear her crew. Maybe because they were too strong to be hurt by her. Maybe that she didn't have to be held back, heart on her sleeve, no longer chained.

* * *

This is my 11th humble offering to the wonderful world of One Piece. I'd just like to thank all the reviewers who had provided me with encouragement, thoughtful and meaningful reviews. They really brighten up my days.

Another really good one pre-Arlong arc: s/8313127/1/before-i-met-you-i-never-knew by Akurosa


	12. Fashion

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date: 25 March 2018

Revised Date: -

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please drop a review. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

 **Fashion**

Nami looked at her wardrobe with vex. She wanted to wear that new top she bought at the last port. But somehow it was missing from her wardrobe.

She huffed in annoyance, catching the attention of the Archaeologist who was reading at the seating area of their room.

"What is the matter?" Robin asked gently, closing her book for the evening. Being the room mate of the feisty girl taught Robin that it would be better to address whatever annoyance Nami had earlier than later.

"I just couldn't find the halter neck top i bought at the last stop." Nami grumbled, arms akimbo with her hands on her waist. "I even managed to get a good deal on it."

"I must have left it with the boy's laundry," she wrinkled her nose in annoyance and began folding her clothes again.

Robin quietly called up extra arms on the bed to sort out Nami's clothes, "you do have a large wardrobe," she hummed as the clothes began to stack neatly on the bed.

"Yeah, when I first got to Loguetown, I did go a bit crazy on shopping," Nami admit ruefully. "I regret it now." She sighed exasperatedly, after all she could not feed her captain with clothes. "Feel free to borrow any." she added casually.

"And you do have a preference," Robin noted quietly after a while. "It is quite easy to guess what you liked to wear every day."

"Really?" Nami sounded surprise to which Robin just nodded.

"You have all the colours in the rainbow for strappy tops," Robin said dryly, looking at the spaghetti strap tops laden on the bed as her phantom hands placed the last folded top on the stack.

Nami gave the tops a measured look and barked a short laugh, "So I do," she said dryly, right hand absently rubbing her left shoulder.

Robin looked at her quietly. She didn't have to ask but Nami knew her friend was interested for the reason behind her preference. Such is a nature of an archaeologist. It did not surprise Nami that her friend would made such observation. However, it was a surprise to herself to find that she subconsciously had such a strange preference.

"Are you alright?"

Nami startled out of her reflection. Her discomfort must have shown as the older woman asked in concern. Robin did not know her story. She never considered it necessary to share it with the archaeologist. Robin looked at her patiently and said gently. "I'm here to lend an ear if you want to talk about it."

Nami bit her lips in hesitation, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She flopped onto the bed with a defeated sigh, next to the stack of clothes such she did not have to face Robin. "I used to be a slave of a pirate crew," Nami admitted quietly. "Not really a slave," she mused and corrected herself, "I can move and roam about. But I am definitely not a crew member. And I was branded with the crew's mark. That crew had one of the highest bounties in East Blue...and I supposed that mark was something to be proud of. But not for me. That crew's mark was simply a chain to me." She turned her head away from Robin, her hand played with the straps of her numerous camisoles.

"The mark?" Robin asked lightly.

"Left shoulder," Nami answered curtly. It was difficult to talk about the mark that were mangled under an onslaught of knife slashes. Sometimes in the quiet of the night, usually when she was alone in the crows nest, looking at the horizon, she would probe her scar tentatively. Her fingers danced across the different textures, tracing the insanity; she always thought it was inconceivable that she would loose all reason and took a knife to her own self.

She startled when a phantom hand spouted and gently touched the windmill tattoo. The windmill tattoo covered the cursed mark and hid the scars. But Nami was sure Robin could feel the jagged flesh and ribbed texture under that ink. She swallowed hard and fought hard against the instinct to jerk away from the phantom hand that was gently tracing the damaged skin. "You can't walk around flashing the mark of a wanted crew," Nami explained suddenly her voice became hoarse and deeper. She turned and blinked furiously at the ceiling that had turned watery.

"Sure, you might be able to scare some low life scums. But at the same time, you're like a beacon to the marines or pirate hunters. If I get caught and they managed to get me out, it would be a new shackle."

"I cannot be caught. So, I covered up….and I kept to myself," Nami paused, struggling find the words that could lightly relay her history without the pain of reliving the days, constantly and fearfully looking over one's shoulder for the pirates she had stolen and cheated. A pathetic life that she lived in bluff and false confidence that can easily shatter at a loud menacing shout. "The only time I would show that mark was at my hometown. A warning to remind them keep their distance for their safety." Her voice grew thick with emotion, "and when Luffy freed me...I suddenly found that I can live for myself. The sea was for me to roam. That there are styles of fashion that I can try. Décolletage to show, and to flirt and tease some boys. All the things I see other girls of my age wear on their dates." She shrugged and trailed off before sheepishly said, "it does sound a bit silly, doesn't it?"

Suddenly she sat up and the phantom arm disappeared in flutters of petals. She looked straight at Robin, her eyes shining bright and hard as diamonds.

"Am I ashamed that I show a bit more skin? No. Never. This is my freedom."

* * *

I am always amazed at how Oda crafted his story. His attention to detail is quite amazing and the characters' personalities are so vivid and complex. Nami's change is quite obvious, especially the way Oda called to it by showing her going shopping in Loguetown. (Which he did not technically have to draw as it does nothing to the storyline except for character development.)

It will be some time before the next update. As I kinda ran out of ideas. Beside are there anyone reading this series?

Fanfiction recommendation: s/11521224/1/Scrap-Quilt by Sarcasticles


	13. Lost (1 of 3)

Mikan Ink

By: Moments of Insanity

Date: 25 March 2018

Revised Date: -

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I have the imagination.

Usual disclaimer- English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar will never be perfect. If there are any mistakes or better phasing of ideas, please drop me a note. And finally please drop a review. I know reviews are not in vogue right now so it is nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

* * *

 **Lost (1 of 3)**

It was an ambushed by 5 admiral warships, a fleet that would have been deployed to conquer a rogue island. And the Strawhats responded with their usual joyful mayhem. Luffy bounced around in the battle with his signature laugh while there was an unspoken heated competition between the cook and the newly minted world's greatest swordsman. But what was supposed to be a quick fight lengthened as the marine swamped the Sunny go with sheer numbers and with vice admirals engaging the Strawhat's main force.

Nami should have known something was amiss when a gunshot took down Chopper. The Strawhats were lucky that it did not hit any vitals, but Chopper was quickly weakened and became lethargic as if drowning in the churning sea. She looked up to shout a warning to the remaining devil fruit users, but her warning died on her tongue as the gravity of the situation was revealed to her. Robin had been rendered defenceless with a large chain of Kairoseki coiled around her only being protected by Franky who was desperately fending off the marine while Usopp tried to untangle the chain. It had seemed that the marine had decided to throw their whole reserve of Kairoseki at the strawhats. Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji were both bogged down with underhanded fights with numerous vice admirals, both sustained deep injuries that would require Chopper's attention.

It was during the chaos that they took Luffy down with a kairoseki bullet. Luffy had inflate with his party trick, making him an easy target for the enemy sniper. A rookie's error. It was an ominous bang that reminded Nami of her childhood horror. Nami could only to look on, face pale when Luffy deflated like a sad balloon. She never heard her own shriek as she left Chopper with Brook and fought her way to her fallen captain.

But she never reached him. With a cry of triumph, the marines whisked Luffy to the main warship and fled while the remaining warships wrecked havocs with renewed vigour and almost a desperate suicidal urgency to keep the Strawhats away. In retaliation, the Strawhats destroyed them remorselessly.

The following few days were a blurred to Nami. It was a small blessing for the crew that Nami escape from the fight relatively unscathed; many first aid procedures were executed by her. Nami took out the bullet from Chopper who quickly regained his strength and went about to patched up injuries that were beyond the abilities of Nami. Injuries of a physical nature could be treated; the damage and suffering of a mental nature could not. Tempers flared and ill feelings swirled in the under current as the hot-headed duo argued. But none of it mattered to Nami. Once she knew that the crew were in Chopper's good hands, she could only focus on one thing.

She scoured through all her logs and maps for any information on any Navy base or any geographical location that would make strategic sense to locate a base. With sufficient guesswork and a degree of luck, she steered the Sunny to the hidden garrison and hid her with the largest mirage tempo possible. Her mind was so consumed by one thought that she left no message as she stole into the barrack by herself. She knew it was foolish and dangerous and very uncharacteristic of her with such a risky move. But she could not wait. She wanted to steal their treasure back immediately. The marine should not hold Luffy.

Stealthily, she managed to locate the body of Luffy. She had to bit hard on her lips and tasted the copper tinge of blood to stop the tears when she first saw him, inanimate and stiff on a trolley. Her hand trembled as she touched his skin which was cold and stiff. Luffy's face that was usually an open book of his feeling was void of life. It was not the Luffy she knew. She caressed his cold cheek once more before wiping away the moistures from her eyes and bottled her feelings. She knew that time was tight so she methodically wrapped him in a large bed sheet, slung him over her shoulder and crept out.

With her heart in her mouth, it took all her strength not to scream when a large explosion went off in the distance, shocking her to the core. Alarm blared and lights flashed overhead as the garrison suddenly announced intruders. She quickly bunkered into an unused room and filled it with thunder tempo ready to be activate and fry any lost soul who entered. She waited with baited breath, her adrenaline high as she strained to hear. Still, she kept a shaking arm around Luffy, pressed to her side, gathering strength from her captain. Her clenched teeth kept her whimpers at bay. Cries and shots were heard outside.

Suddenly the wall exploded and in stumbled Zoro like a demon through the dust and debris. The bandages for injuries from the battle still coloured with blood. His glare ready focused on the enemy beyond the wall only to land on the trembling Nami. She had backed into a corner with Luffy's body pressed hard against her side while her other quivering hand held onto the climatact pointing to the thunder clouds above. Whatever curses he had in mind died when he saw the situation. Wordlessly he moved across the room and heaved the body over his broad shoulder and with a sword in one hand to cut open a path. Nami shakenly stumbled to follow and quickly took lead to find the way outside while Zoro mercilessly cut through the hordes of Marines.

They returned to Sunny and activated coup de vent. But that was not before Zoro laid waste the garrison.

Luffy was given a sea burial in little Merry, close to the rough sea of Raftel. The crew unanimously agreed that he would be happiest there, in the sea that he loved, in the sea that moves and changes constantly. The freest place for the freest man.

They grieved, looking at the ever changing sea. Only that Nami felt numb as she stood ram rod straight at the helm, slightly apart and to the side from the crew. She repeated her foster mother's motto in her mind over and over again like a mantra as she respectfully waited. When the tears had finally run their course, she solemnly turned Sunny Go away the spot. No one discussed about the next destination. How could they when their heart is gone?

" _Because if you live on, you'll surely come across fun times as well."_

* * *

\- You know, when you read a story when a character acted completely OOC…and you think that is no way that XX would do stuff like what was written…. Here is one response where Luffy died and Nami grieves in the only way she knows.

Really cute recommendation s/8176541/1/Stupid-Games by Tangerine Slices


End file.
